(a) Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display with improved contrast ratio.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display typically includes a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image using light, and a backlight assembly disposed under the liquid crystal panel and for providing the light to the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel includes a first substrate including a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode, a second substrate facing the first substrate and including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
Liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer may be operated in a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode by an electric field formed between a pixel electrode and a common electrode. In the VA mode, when an electric field is not generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, the liquid crystal panel implements a black image, and when an electric field is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, the liquid crystal panel implements an image of various grayscales.
When an electric field is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, the liquid crystals within the liquid crystal layer are arranged with an angle smaller than about 90° with respect to the pixel electrode or the common electrode panel to implement an image of which brightness is gradually increased.